


Scram

by ShyFicWriter



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Annoying Yondu, Drabble, Gen, Pandemics, Quarantine, Tickling, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Reader and Yondu are stuck on a planet and can’t leave the ship due to the raging pandemic, and you’re being annoying.
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789423
Kudos: 9





	Scram

**Author's Note:**

> To deal with the quarantines and give others something relatable to read during the quarantines I decided to open quarantine themed drabble prompts up on my tumblr, and asked for prompts for drabbles about character shenanigans while they’re in quarantine.

“Soooo… whatcha dooing?”

Yondu sighed and glared over at you from his seat at the table. “Cleanin’ my arrow. Scram.”

“That’s the third time you’ve cleaned it in two days. Don’t you think it’s clean enough?” You giggled. You knew he was only cleaning it because he literally had nothing else better to do.

You had both been stuck on the ship for three days due to the M-ship breaking down on you. The computer said it was some part you couldn’t pronounce, and Yondu likely could have had it fixed in a couple hours, if it wasn’t for the fact that neither of you could leave the ship without catching the deadly illness that was going around on the planet you had stopped on. The illness was, again, named something you could not pronounce, but looking into it you found that not only was it extremely contagious, but strangely enough apparently the only beings the virus wouldn’t affect were Xandarians. 

So Yondu and you were stuck on the ship until Kraglin could come to your rescue and repair the faulty part. 

Needless to say, in your own boredom, you were already getting on Yondu’s last nerve. 

Yondu tried to ignore you, focusing on his arrow. You plopped into the seat next to him on the bench. 

“So… come here often?” you grinned. 

Yondu narrowed his eyes. “Didn’t I tell ya to beat it?” He said gruffly.

“Aw, I just thought I’d keep you some company!” you said cheekily. You took this moment to twist on the bench and lean your back up against his shoulder, jostling him. 

Yondu growled at the increased intrusion and slammed his arrow down on the table. The sudden loud noise startled you and you jerked back up and turned to face his grumpy expression. 

He just stared at you with narrowed eyes for a moment, as if deciding whether he wanted to scold you or not. Then, without warning, he lunged at you. 

You didn’t even have time to react before your back was against the seat of the bench and Yondu’s ten fingers were scribbling at your sides. 

You squealed in protest, trying in vain to grasp his hands. “Nonono! QUIT IT!” you screeched, laughter pouring from your throat. 

“Ya wouldn’t quit botherin’ me. Now ya get to pay the price,” he said matter-of-factly. He moved up to your ribs and you arched your back in a poor attempt to get away. 

“I-I’m sorry! AhHAHha! DON’T!”

“Maybe next time ya’ll listen. For now ya get to learn the lesson.” A smile finally cracked his face as he watched you squirm and laugh adorably.

“ACK! Please! Uncle! UNCLE!” you cried when his fingers reached under your arms. You were laughing so hard you could barely breathe. 

He finally let up and you scrambled away, exhausted from the onslaught. 

“Ya gonna go leave me in peace now, brat?”

You pretended to think. “Hmmm… I’m not sure-”

Before you could finish Yondu made a move like he was going to come after you again. He didn’t actually get up, but the message was clear enough to send you running and giggling away. 

Yondu shook his head and returned his attention back to his arrow. 

Kraglin couldn’t get there soon enough.


End file.
